


Turning Right Instead of Left

by LeroyThe5hadowWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull implied, Angst, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Solavellan Fluff Friday, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeroyThe5hadowWolf/pseuds/LeroyThe5hadowWolf
Summary: The inquisitor's choices define her story but Solas' choices have defined who he is. What happens when he decides to do something else before the conclave? Will his choice change that which has already been set in motion?~A fic that makes you ponder the question: How does each choice affect us and others?
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 13





	Turning Right Instead of Left

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually a play on a Doctor Who epsiode called 'Turn Left.' It is really good and I really recommend it if you enjoy the show.

Being born in a world where you are considered _less_ ; less than human, less than horses; was a hard life. But to be born an elven mage? A _Female elven mage_ at that? It was as if you were marked from birth for a hard life that would end in only tragedy.

Sera was only 3 years old when her mother awoke to her laughter. She wandered into the room to see Sera in a circle of flowers. Her mother thought nothing of it until she realized the flowers had grown out of the very ground itself. Sera was a **mage**. Her mother was horrified and waited until night fell before she carried her daughter past the walls of their city. She walked for so long that when she finally stopped the sky was starting to turn pink with the light of the morning. Only hesitating for a moment, the woman left Sera in the far reaches of the forest. 

Sera shouldn't have survived. She was _only 3_ and was miles from any nearby town **but** she did.

The young girl had thought her mother was playing a game with her but after she didn't return... she would never return. Sera instead of crying like most would at her age stood and began to explore. There she found a beautiful but worn shack. She was too short to open the door but, thankfully, it had been opened a crack.

Sera should have died but she was lucky. She found a kind older man who took her in. The man spoke funny words to her at night and looked at the poor child with smiles and love but his eyes filled with sorrow and regret. As if it was his fault this young elven child was cast aside.

When Sera was 4 her daddy took her to an odd human filled village. There she met a woman named Ellana. Like Sera, she too was lucky. Ellana was so very kind and sweet to her and her daddy. And she had the coolestest staff!

Ellana was First. She was skilled with both a bow and a staff. She was kind and believed everyone deserved to be free. When she became an adult she received Mythal's vallaslin and wore it proudly.

Ellana should have died... When she was barely past her 23rd year she was sent to spy on the Conclave.

She lived. But her hand was forever marred by the Fade.

Ellana thought when she awoke and pain coursed from her palm to her chest she'd die... But again she didn't.

Instead she met a young girl with beautiful grayish blue eyes and red hair. She met a bald headed elf with a fixation on the Fade, a dwarf that loved to write, a Seeker with a secret romantic side, a grey warden that wasn't actually a grey warden, a qunari that fell for a tevinter mage, that same tevinter mage who was as charming as he was kind, a commander who tried so hard to do the right thing despite his personal issues, a mischief making elf with the same name as Sera, a diplomat from Antiva who loved a good play, and a spymaster who gradually learned that every life has value including her own. 

Ellana shouldn't have lived, but she was happy.

 _Veil torn, elves freed, Arlathan and Elvhenan restored.... Veil torn, elves freed, Arlathan and Elvhenan resto-.... Veil torn...._ **_But want about Sera? Ellana?_**

Solas was 34 when he saw everything he loved starting to slowly crash down. His People were enslaved by the Evanuris. Marked by blood to someone they may not even like. With the help of Mythal he was saving all he could from the other Evanuris' hold. He would not let his People fall.

When Solas was 47 the rest of his life fell apart. Mythal, his friend and mentor, was killed by her husband and the rest of the Evanuris. In rage and despair he declared all out war between him and the other Evanuris.

Solas should have died during the war, he should have died erecting the Veil. He survived.

Solas wasn't quite sure if that was luck or a curse.

Solas awoke from Uthenera to a world without magic. Without the colors and sounds that once was. He awoke to despair and agony and began to plan.

Solas had been wandering for barely a week when he found a shack lost to the forest and time. Despite knowning he should keeping moving on he decided to rest there for the night. 

Sera loved Ellana, she loved her laughter and how she played and treated her. What she loved the most was how she made her daddy happy.

Ellana loved Sera just as much as Sera loved her and maybe even more. She also realized that she had grown attached and fell for her daddy as well. 

Solas didn't want this....He never planned for _**this**_. When he awoke and realized that first week what happened he began to plan. He began to put things in motion... He never expected that by fixing his mistake he'd lose everything again...

Solas stared at the broken orb... **_his_** orb. He knew he should leave. He knew he _**needed**_ to walk away. He had a duty to his People to fix his mistake. Ellana would take care of Sera.... He knew they'd mourn his loss but they'd have each other. Sera had already grown attached to his Vhe- _No!_

Solas should have left... He should have gotten up and disappeared. He should have left to continue his plan.

Except he didn't. When Ellana looked up the ruined stairs with Sera clinging to her sobbing in relief she saw him....

Ellana should have died...Sera? She shouldn't have existed inside a Veiled world. Solas? Solas for once didn't care about shoulds or maybes. For the first time in years he was _home_. It wasn't quite the end he expected, and there was still the matter of the Veil, but he knew that this was not really an end but a new beginning filled with hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> So first off thanks for reading my story! When I first starting writing I was going in a completely different direction. It was actually suppose to be angst filled but Sera just wouldn't let me lol. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm proud to have actually finished another story. Also I know it might seem a bit choppy but it was meant to do that as it is reflection the story itself.


End file.
